The present invention relates to oxide formation of a dielectric layer in a plasma process, and more specifically, oxide formation using a high density plasma oxidation process.
A variety of methods and structures have been used to form a dielectric layer using oxidation. Some conventional technologies include oxide deposition using a chemical vapor deposition process followed by the addition of heat for densification, an in-situ steam oxidation (ISSG) process, a rapid thermal oxidation process, and a high temperature oxidation (HTO) process. The problem with these conventional technologies is that since they are conducted at temperatures which may exceed 900° C., they require a high thermal budget. These temperatures may cause portions of the structure which is to be formed to become deformed and therefore reduce the accuracy of the structure. A need exists for a process which can form a layer having oxide at temperatures which do not exceed 900° C.